The Perfect Gift
by Nick01
Summary: Tomorrow is Christmas and Nick hasn't found a gift for Judy. Will he be able to find her a gift in time?


Hello Zootopia readers! I've made my first one shot based off of one of my favorite songs from Owl City. Anyhow, enjoy.

That Perfect Gift

It was another snowy day in Zootopia. Nick was strolling around the city trying to find Judy the perfect Christmas gift, but sadly, he couldn't find anything. He must have walked around the city trying to find Judy a gift. He sat down at one of the benches in the Zootopia's most beloved parks, frustrated.

"I give up, I can't find anything for Judy. I bet it's going to break her heart." He said in a sad voice while his ears and tail lowered down.

He then started humming a tune at first, he started to sing.

 _ **That moment when the first few flakes start falling. Is the moment before I burst into tears**_.

 _ **Cause snow in the air means Christmas shopping. Huh, and the thought of it all just stresses me out.**_

 _ **Woe is me.**_

 _ **Woe is me.**_

Nick got up from the bench and walked along the trail, he saw a store that sold scarves in all different colors.

 _ **Would she kinda like this canary yellow? Or does she already own way to many scarves?**_

Nick walked to a store, looking through the window he saw backpacks of all different brand names.

 _ **I could get her a backpack, it's something to carry. But this is way too much pressure, it's breaking my heart.**_

 _ **Woe is me.**_

 _ **Woe is me.**_

Nick started to walk again, down the street, passing more stores.

 _ **I'm ready to wrap that perfect Christmas gift. But I haven't it yet.**_

 _ **Cause I don't have a clue what to get you. So I'll give you my heart.**_

 _ **I wander around the store again and again. But all I do is shrug.**_

 _ **Cause I don't have a clue what to get you. And I'm ready to say "Bah Humbug!"**_

 _ **Bah-bah-bah-bah-bah,**_

 _ **bah humbug!**_

 _ **Bah-bah-bah-bah-bah.**_

Nick saw the restaurant "Pawlive Garden" and "Red Pawbster." He remembered how much he loved Pawlive Garden, but he knows Judy loves Red Pawbster more.

 _ **I could get her a gift card to Pawlive Garden. But what if Red Pawbster is way more her thing?**_

 _ **I don't even know…**_

Nick look up to see a store that sells bikes and next to it was another store that sold guitars.

 _ **Well how 'bout a bike, or like a ukulele?**_

 _ **Or how 'bout I jump out the window?**_

 _ **Window-window-window-window**_

 _ **Yeah, how 'bout I jump out the window!**_

 _ **Window-window-window-window**_

 _ **Singing "Joy to the World"**_

Nick didn't realized the icy sidewalk and he slipped, then landed in a pile of snow while face planted in the snow.

 _ **Face down in the snow!**_

 _ **I'm ready to wrap that perfect Christmas gift. But I haven't found it yet.**_

 _ **Cause I don't have a clue what to get you. So I'll give you my heart, I hope it'll do.**_

 _ **I wander around the store again and again. But all I do is shrug.**_

 _ **Cause I don't have a clue what to get you. And I'm ready to say…**_

 _ **I'll wrap myself in paper and sit under the tree.**_

 _ **Cause the best gift I can give you is this heart inside of me!**_

 _ **I'm ready to wrap that perfect Christmas gift. But I haven't found it yet.**_

 _ **Cause I don't have a clue what to get you. So I'll give you my heart, I hope it'll do.**_

 _ **I wander around the store again and again. But all I do is shrug.**_

 _ **Cause I don't have a clue what to get you.**_

 _ **And I'm ready to say "Bah Humbug!"**_

 _ **Sorry for the hand towels!**_

 _ **Bah Humbug!**_

 _ **Sorry for the Yankee Candles!**_

 _ **Bah Humbug!**_

 _ **Sorry for all this useless junk!**_

 _ **The best gift I have to give…**_

 _ **Is my love.**_

Nick, just then, grew happy because he knew what to get for Judy as the perfect gift, he knows she'll love it.

 _The next morning…_

Finally Christmas morning came and all citizens of Zootopia were waking up to see gifts under their Christmas tree. In a certain part of the city, was an apartment building and in the apartment building, was an apartment room with a certain bunny that was waking to her Christmas morning. Once she was awake, a smile appeared on her face and quickly turned to wake up Nick. But surprisingly, Nick wasn't there, so she got up in searched for Nick. When she opened the bedroom door, she soft snoring in the living room and found out that it was _her fox's_ softy sleeping.

When she went into the living room her smile grew so wide that it was the widest smile she could ever have. What caused her to do this? Well, her favorite fox was wrapped in Christmas wrappings with a bow on his head and a tag that read "Do not open until Christmas!"

She went up to him and started nudging until he awoke.

"Hey Judy well ummm, Merry Christmas. I got you something and it is underneath this wrapping."

Judy was now grinning "Well, isn't that sweet of you." She started to unwrap him.

Nick got up as soon as she was done. "Why did wrap yourself in Christmas wrapping?"

Nick then spoke "Well it's because I couldn't find the perfect Christmas for you, so I just wrapped myself for I am the gift I can give to you is my love."

Judy thought it was the most beautiful thing that he has ever said and rushed up to hug him tightly.

"Nick, this the most wonderful gift." Judy said with a side of tears.

Nick helped her wipe away the tears off her face. "I also got you a gift."

Nick's tail then started to wag "Really? What is it?" He said as if he was a little kit.

Judy grinned "Look up." Nick did as he was commanded and saw a mistletoe above them.

Nick looked back down at Judy, both lovebirds stared into each other's eyes and their faces began to move closer until their lips touched and kissed passionately.

Nick pulled away and said "I love you." "I love you too." Judy said back. The two lovers resumed to their make out session.

THE END

I hope you all enjoyed this, it took me awhile and thought to make this story. Please tell me how great I did, I would appreciated it. Peace Out. (P.S the song is called Humbug from Owl City.)


End file.
